Digital Love Deluxe
by Captain Hunny
Summary: [Mimato&Taiora]Mimi hates Yamato, and vice versa. Sora hates Tai, and vice versa. They have been chosen to be beta testing this best selling computer game, War Fantasy. Will they learn to cooperate with each other? Or will everything be a disaster? R


Hello everyone!! I have school off today and tomorrow!!! YEAH!! Thanks to a holiday that I can update or make a new ficcie!! So here I am, and no there are no cute boys except one, hehe, yet he's scary...He can creep anyone, so yeah, hehe, my friend and I are trying to make him talk, and it worked for me last year! Now he doesn't want to talk to me, oh well, new ficcie, so R&R!! Wow, I haven't felt this truly happy since the beginning of the summer, cool.

**Digital Love Deluxe**

Disclaimer-I don't own the characters except Areina, she's MY creation so YOU back OFF!! Okay, I'm done.

Summary-Mimi hates Yamato, and vice versa. Sora hates Tai, and vice versa. They have been chosen to be beta testing this best selling computer game, _War Fantasy_. (MINE!! LOL, I'll calm down)Will they learn to cooperate with each other? Or will everything be a disaster? Read to find out.

* * *

**Chapter 1 I Hate You!**

Mimi Tachikawa walked toward her favorite sakura tree out of all the sakura trees at the school. Her long, chestnut hair swayed back and forth on her back as the breeze came along. Her cheerful brown eyes stared at the sakura tree she was heading towards. She was also wearing a white and blue striped, button up shirt, with black silk-like pants, along with white sneakers that had no laces and looked like ballerina slippers.

As she sat down underneath the tree, she took out a small pink lunchbox and a filled water bottle from her book bag and sat there relaxing as she began to dig in on her lunch.

A little while later, Mimi perked up when someone screamed, "Mimi!"

Mimi looked up to see a girl around her height with shoulder length, reddish orange hair. Her crimson eyes glimmered with fire as she ran closer and closer to Mimi. Her knee cut, denim skirt was giving her a hard time running. She was also wearing a blue, button up blouse. Dirt was kicked onto her white sneakers as she ran furiously. She was carrying a bag that seemed to be having a bloated turkey in it.

"Hello, Sora, aren't you suppose to be eating at the restaurant?" asked Mimi, as Sora tried to regain her normal breathing.

"Didn't feel like it, so I came to eat with you!" said Sora, her face turning happy, and then it turned back to anger again. "I kept on calling your name when we were buying lunch and you left without hearing me!"

"Sorry, I must have been very far from you," said Mimi.

"You were only three feet away from me!" said Sora, sitting down next to Mimi.

"Oh, sorry, must have been daydreaming," said Mimi, opening her pink lunchbox cover to reveal cream puffs she bought at the bakery.

"Thinking about what to make you like that is what I want to ask," said Sora, staring at her friend with concern.

"A way to get back at Ishida," said Mimi, taking a huge bite of her cream puff.

"You mean what happened this morning?" asked Sora.

**Flashback to 9:35 AM at Akira Entertainment Studios...**

_Mimi came into the large yet crowded room as everyone around waved good morning to her and she greeted them back._

_Most of the people that greeted her were the game designers and game website designers since their cubicles were located right near the entrance to the floor. _

_Mimi walked past them and on the way to the fan mail customer service section of the floor she passed a woman around two inches taller than her who had waist length long, black hair with blue highlights. She had silver rimmed glasses that covered her dark brown eyes. The young woman was also wearing a light blue turtleneck with no sleeves and a long, black silky skirt. "Ohayou, Mimi-san!"_

"_Ohayou, Areina, how's the beta testing of the game going?" asked Mimi, smiling._

"_Great, they're going to release it tomorrow so no more beta testing duty for me until I get picked," said Areina. "They're going to pick who will beta test _War Fantasy_ later after lunch."_

"_Isn't it that game that Jyou secretly picked people randomly from the game designer section to create?"_

"_Yeah," said Areina. "I have to go hand these disks to Koushiro. I'll talk to you later, lunch?"_

"_Nah, I'm going to be busy," lied Mimi._

"_Aw, okay, I'll talk to you next time we bump each other in this pig place, hopefully I'll have more time to talk," said Areina._

_Mimi laughed. "Okay, sayonara!"_

"_Sayonara," said Areina walking off._

_Mimi walked off to the section she walks out which was with six people in total including her._

_She opened the transparent door that led to the small room with six desks bordering each other into a six sliced rectangle. Everywhere around them were huge sack bags labeled _Fan Mail_. Everyone in that section's job was read them and then picks the most asked question on paper and then send it to the section that works on game web pages._

_Everyone wasn't at their desks, except a wild brown haired man, who sat diagonally right of her. _

_The man was wearing a white T shirt which had a small hole peeping out on his left shoulder side. If you looked closely the shirt was inside out. He was also wearing beige khaki pants. The man's wide brown eyes were fascinated as he fooled around with a water balloon that when filled will be in the shape of a hand with all five fingers. _

"_Ohayou, Tai," said Mimi, as she sat down at her seat. _

_Tai, who was still busy fiddling with the balloon, had no notice of Mimi._

_Mimi rolled her eyes and tore off the page with yesterday's date on her daily calendar and dumped it into the small pink garbage can under her seat. Next, she grabbed a pink pen from her magenta pencil holder and slashed yesterday's date box on her monthly calendar with a Mashimaro picture on top. _

_Finally Tai looked up and saw Mimi. He freaked out. "Mimi, when did you get here?!"_

"_Just a few minutes ago," said Mimi, booting up her computer._

"_Don't scare me like that!" said Tai, throwing the balloon into his garbage can._

"_I did say good morning to you!" said Mimi, plopping her book bag on her ivory painted desk._

"_You did?" asked Tai, scratching his head._

"_Yeah," said Mimi. "You're so dense."_

"_Whatever, I need to pee," said Tai, getting up and leaving the room._

_Mimi sighed. "Finally some peace and quiet."_

_Behind Mimi's desk was the break room, where you chill out and get a cup of coffee, and from there came out a young man with shiny, blond hair. His icy blue eyes stared straight at Mimi, as his lips formed a smile. He shoved his right hand into his black pants pockets as he finished straightening his dark blue T shirt. _

_The man silently went behind Mimi, as his left hand was carrying something behind his back._

_Mimi dropped her pen which was like a daily routine even though she was very clumsy while doing pen tricks as she read something. She pushed back her roller chair without looking who was behind her and went under her desk trying to find her pen._

_Matt quietly pushed back Mimi's chair and placed an egg custard right in the center of where her roller chair used to be. _

_Mimi crawled back out under her desk holding the pen, got up and "sat" down on her chair, but instead she fell lower and..._

**SPLAT!!**

_Mimi felt something very wet near her leg, since she miscalculated where her chair was before even before the man moved it._

_Mimi got up and looked behind her and saw yellow cream on her skirt. She looked up to see the man laughing. "Yamato Ishida!!"_

"_That's what you get for '_accidentally_' dropping my disk in the puddle yesterday!" said Yamato, still laughing as he went out of the room._

**End Flashback**

Mimi nodded.

"Oh, come on, at least you didn't..."

"Tai again right?" asked Mimi.

Sora nodded.

**Flashback...**

_Sora ran into the pink tiled woman bathroom. She ran into the first stall yet the lock didn't work. So she was about to try out the other two bathrooms when she stopped to see on both doors with a sign that says _Out of Order_ in blue ink._

"_NANI?!" screamed Sora. She muttered something fowl under her breath as she went back into the first one._

Outside...

_Tai, running as fast as he can, ran to the bathroom area, and came straight at the men bathroom door when he saw a sign in blue saying _Out of Order for all Stalls, Please Use the One on the 5th Floor. Thank You.

_Tai's face turned into an angry one. "NANI?! I'm a man for god's sake, I need the bathroom and I can't run no more or I'll blow!"_

_He stared hesitantly at the woman's bathroom door. He looked around to see if the coast was clear and then pushed open the woman bathroom door, entering it. _

_Tai sighed seeing the coast was clear and went into the first stall._

_A scream was heard as Tai quickly got out of the stall. "Gomen! Does it help that you have a nice..."_

_Sora came out of the stall, and shoved Tai into the stall. After that she washed her hands of the germs and left._

**End Flashback...**

"Harsh," said Mimi, as Sora finished telling her the flashback.

Sora nodded, remembering the whole thing again. "Hey, let's get back, Jyou is going to pick people for _War Fantasy_, I want to laugh at whoever will have to beta test this time."

Mimi nodded and they packed up to leave.

**Back at the Studio...**

Everyone waited patiently as a dark blue haired man came out of his office on a floor higher yet everyone can just look up to see him. He was carrying a cardboard box and he placed it on a wooden table that a blond haired man and a red haired man had carried up.

The man cleared his throat as he pushed back his rimless glasses on his nose. His dark eyes stared at everyone on the main 3rd floor. "Now, people, as usual, for beta testing, I would pick at least sixteen people from this box." He patted the box. "This time it'll be different, instead I'll pick only four, and I shall not tell you the reason why."

Down below, Sora pumped her fist into the air. "Yes! A less chance that I'll get picked! Thank you, Jyou!"

Mimi stared at her friend and then turned back up to Jyou.

"So let's get picking, eh?" asked Jyou. "When I call your name, please come up here by using the spiral stairway." He pointed at the black spiral stairway. He put his hand into the box's hole and grabbed out a folded piece of loose leaf. He opened it and read out, "Mimi Tachikawa."

Mimi glared at Sora. "You are going to laugh at me?"

"No way, you're a friend," said Sora, smiling weakly.

Yamato smirked on his spot, as Tai with the rest of the people clapped.

Jyou reached inside the box and read out the name he grabbed. "Yamato Ishida."

Tai jumped up and down. "Damn you lucky! Getting to beta test with a hot girl!"

Yamato wanted to vomit so badly.

"Sora Takenouchi!"

Mimi and Sora looked at each other and silently screamed happily. Then they gave each other high fives.

"Okay I changed my mind, **two** hot girls!" said Tai. "You lucky guy!"

"Shut up."

"Taichi Yagami!"

"Did he just call me?" asked Tai.

"Yeah," said Yamato.

Tai began to jump up and down. "My first time beta testing!! Cool! Come on, Mattie boy!" He grabbed Yamato's arm and dragged him up the stairs.

Soon all four were standing next to Jyou while glaring at each other, Mimi glaring at Yamato and vice versa as Sora to Tai and vice versa.

They mouthed to their enemies...

"_I hate you!"_

**TBC... **

So did you like it? I promise it'll get better, please review!! It's a simple procedure! Thank you! Until next time!

-Xymi Angel Ghost


End file.
